Ashley Boyd
Ashley Boyd 'is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of '''Cinderella. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Cinderella. During the Curse Ashley Boyd is first seen when Emma Swan spills hot cocoa on her shirt, forcing her to go to the laundry room out back of Granny's Diner to get a replacement. They proceed to have a conversation. Ashley, miserable, tells Emma that no one thinks she will get anywhere in life because she is nineteen and pregnant. Emma proceeds to tell her about her own teenage pregnancy and Ashley feels inspired by Emma. That same night, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's shop. She goes and steals a paper, which later is revealed to be adoption papers for Ashley's baby. Mr. Gold catches her and asks her what she is doing, to which she replies, "Changing my life", then sprays pepper spray right at his eyes and knocks him out, leaving a noticeable cut. The next day, Mr. Gold asks Emma to help him track Ashley down, to which she agrees. Emma interrogates the town about Ashley's possible whereabouts. She also confronts Ashley's boyfriend, Sean Herman and tries to convince him to help. At the diner Ruby finally tells her that Ashley went to Boston. Emma finds Ashley in a field away from her car, and Ashley tells her that her baby is coming. Ashley delivers a healthy baby girl named Alexandra and Mr. Gold comes, asking for the child. Emma makes a deal with him and he forgives the debt. After that, Sean Herman, her boyfriend who broke up with her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and whom Emma confronted earlier, arrives at the hospital. He and Ashley reconcile, and Sean presents Ashley a present for their new daughter: a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly. On Valentine's Day, Ashley bumps into Emma and Mary Margaret Blanchard at Granny's Diner. She tells them that she has not been seeing Sean because he is busy at work. Ruby then proposes a girls' night out with Ashley, Emma and Mary Margaret, but Emma declines. While hanging out with her friends, Ashley finds it hard to enjoy herself until Sean suddenly comes in and proposes to her, which she accepts. They leave to spend their remaining free time together driving around in Sean's car. After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the curse, all Storybrooke residents, including Ashley, regain their Enchanted Forest memories. She and Sean now live togetherhttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/316654485692878849. Trivia *Her last name, Boyd, means yellow or blonde, referring back to a traditional counting rhyme, "Cinderella dressed in Yellow". *According to Ruby, Ashley has "a stepmom and two stepsisters she doesn't talk to." *Due to time being frozen prior to Emma's arrival to Storybrooke, Ashley was pregnant for over 28 years. Appearances References fr:Ashley Boyd es:Ashley Boyd de:Ashley Boyd pt:Ashley Boyd pl:Ashley Boyd it:Ashley Boyd